cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Artists
Here is a list of information about artists in Cytus. Since this page is still in development, feel free to contribute on this page. ani *Full name: Ono Kennosuke or onoken for short. *Japanese. *Used to be a famous composer for BMS. He stopped temporarily and returned in 2011, to compose music for ACG. *He is confirmed to be composing music for the BEMANI game, pop'n music under another alias. *Currently collaborating for new Rayark game Project Symphony. Tsukasa * Full Name: Tsukasa Masuko * Japanese * Also artist for DJMax Technika songs naotyu- (Suzumetune) * Full Name: Naoki Chiba * has sibling named Maya, whom they are known as Suzumetune Sta * Full Name: Yasu Seno a.k.a Sta Kousin, naclbbr. * Japanese. * Contributed 8 out of 10 songs in Cytus Alive. * Most of his songs use a Vocaloid. * He is the creator of the iOS music rhythm game Tone Sphere as Bit192 Labs and contributed many songs to it, one of his famous songs was Noiseproof (Tone Sphere). Ice Bird *Taiwanese studio. *Yuk-cheung Chun, one of the main artists in Deemo, is one of the core members. *Composes music for two other games from Rayark, Mandora and Deemo. Rabpit * Taiwanese studio * RABPIT = RABbit + PIT * Comprises of two artists, Luke and Rick. * Contributed many songs for Cytus, Deemo and Mozarc. * Their Youtube channel: Rabpit switchworks * Also known as Soichi/SOU1. * Japanese. Persona *Full name Tatsuya Shimizu. * Japanese. * One of Tatsh's aliases, introduced through the Official Korean Website for Cytus. ICE *Also known as Wilson Lam *From Hong Kong. * Also known as Iceloki and koorikake in his various accounts. *Member of the group Prismatic Music together with 3R2, DJ Mashiro and Jioyi. *Other than composing music for Cytus, he is also involved in the creation of song charts in Cytus. It is said that he made most of hardest charts in Cytus. * He is a shotacon (The easter egg in Chapter R: SHOTA4EVER). Cranky * Full name: Hiroshi Watanabe. * Japanese. * Has a label called Feline Groove. * Alpaca lover. * Composed songs for many games, including BMS, DJMax Technika and Maimai. VILA *Former name: bubbles *Is actually Cranky as Arranger and his wife Pico as Composer *The Riddle Story was orignally created by Pico but she used the alias of her husband. DJ Mashiro * Full Name: Mio Mashiro * Taiwanese. * Member of the group Prismatic Music together with ICE, 3R2 and Jioyi. xi *Full name: Ishiwata Yusuke. * Japanese. *Composer of many songs in different music-rhythm games. *He is part of the highest standings in the annual BOF. *He has created BMS song charts of high quality and difficulty. Thus, he is extremely popular among the BMS players, and one of his most popular songs is Freedom Dive. Killerblood * Taiwanese. * Also known as KB Yen in his YouTube account. * Specialises in creating retro music (like Future World and Musik). * Uploads piano songs on YouTube and contributed some songs for Deemo. * Killerblood TW on this wiki.* Alpha Legion * Italian Heavy Metal band. * Their album "Master of Fire" can be found on Soundcloud. V.K. * Also known as Vanros Kloud. * Taiwanese. * Started playing the piano at the age of 4, composing at the age of 13. * Composes mainly for piano. * Contributed many songs to Deemo. 3R2 * Taiwanese. * Member of the group Prismatic Music together with DJ Mashiro, ICE and Jioyi eyemedia *Taiwanese company. *They composed music for movies, games, and even advertisements. *Used to compose and provide songs for Mozarc. sakuzyo *Also known as Magicmashman. * Japanese. *Currently 20 years old, started composing at the age of 14. * Composed songs for BMS and Sound Voltex. *Also known as 削除. **削除 is pronounced sakuzyo. **It means 'delete'. **In mandarin, it is pronounced as "xue chu". Nocturne Moonrise * Taiwanese Melodic/Symphonic Metal Band. * Members: ** Alexx : All Lead Vocal ** Ouranus : Bass guitar ** Deathsoul : Drums, Percussions ** Mei-Ying Chen : Keyboards, Synthesizers, Female Vocal ** hiro : All Lead, Background guitars Haloweak * Full Name: Sun Rui * Chinese M2U * Also known as Rex Shin/Shin Dong Hwi * Korean. * Composed songs for DJMAX and O2JAM. NICODE * Korean Jioyi * Taiwanese. * Member of the group Prismatic Music together with ICE, DJ Mashiro and 3R2. Baroque * Italian Rock band. Vospi * Full name: Sergey Anikin * Russian. * Composed songs for the game In The Groove. Project Grimoire. * A collaborative group consisting of Japanese composers Team Grimoire and ICE. * Team Grimoire has a known member named Verdammt, who collaborated for his song Adventure. NeLiME * Korean. * Currently 19 years old. KIVΛ *Full name: Kiva Wu. *Has known alias RUA1225. *Uses FL Studio. *Also known as member of Wet The Floor. SHK * Korean. * Also known as SoundHolicK in their Soundcloud and YouTube accounts. * Used to compose songs for BMS and O2JAM. ensou * Philippine composer * Vocaloid user. One of his most popular songs here is COMA. HAMO (Mili) * Full name: Yamato Kasai * Japanese * Is the main composer, main arranger, sub lyricist, guitarist of Mili (known for Chocological) * Mili is a music unit formed by: ** momocashew (vocalist, main lyricist, sub composer) ** Yamato Kasai a.k.a HAMO ** Yukihito Mitomo (bassist, sub arranger, sub composer) ** Shoto Yoshida (drummer, sub arranger, sub composer) ** Ame Yamaguchi (stylist, art director, designer) ** Ao Fujimori (illustrator, animator, videographer) orangentle *Full name: Yu Asahina *Japanese EBICO *Also known as Ebico Chen/Ebico Yamashita *Taiwanese Notes *This means Killerblood is the first ever Cytus Composer to have an account on the Cytus Wikia. Category:Cytus